Sonic - You Can Do Anything
' "Sonic - You Can Do Anything"', also known as "Toot Toot Sonic Warrior", is the opening theme from the Japanese and PAL versions of Sonic CD. It was replaced by the song "Sonic Boom" when it was released in America and parts of Europe. "Sonic - You Can Do Anything" was composed and performed by Masafumi Ogata with additional vocals by Keiko Utoku. It was remixed from [[Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (8-bit)|the 8-bit version of Green Hills Zone in Sonic 2]], and was remixed again into the Mecha Green Hill Zone in Sonic Chaos. Lyrics Sonic the Hedgehog CD ::10 - 10 Here we go again! ::9 - 9 Don't fall behind! ::8 - 8 Say, don't be late! ::7 - 7 Destination heaven! ::6 - 5 Stay alive! ::4 - 3 Now it's you and me! ::2 - 1 We're gonna have fun ::Say, blast off! Hey! ::Excalibar - It's not that far ::What do ya make? - Give & Take ::Blowin' home - Time Zone ::Check out Egg - He's never alone ::Leather'n Lace - Get in place! ::What do y' get? - Say, fast jet! ::Doom Room - Cosmic zoom ::Heads up, Jake - It's Sonic boom! ::Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior - Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior ::Your hour is near at hand, ::You've got the power to save the land! ::Take a little chance - Slip on through ::Y' gotta survive no matter what you do ::You gotta do for you ::Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior - Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior ::The power is in your mind ::To save the planet and conquer time! ::Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior ::Deep in space and time ::Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior ::Forever in your mind! ::Nothing can survive, the will to stay alive ::'Cause if you try, you can do anything! ::Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior ::Always takes a chance ::Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior ::Never says he can't! ::Nothing can survive, the will to stay alive ::'Cause if you try, you can do anything! '' Trivia *This tune was originally the theme of Green Hill Zone in ''Sonic 2 (for Sega Master System and Game Gear). *This song was originally planned to be in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, but did not make it into the final game. Likely, though speculation to some fans, it was replaced with the more popular Sonic Boom theme from the same game. Connection to Game *''To shake the planets, to conquer time'' - Sonic has the ability to travel through time in the game. *''Cause if you try, you can do anything ''- Sonic can do almost anything he sets his mind to. *''Always takes a chance'' - Sonic's attitude to live life to the fullest. *''Never says he can't'' - Sonic's optimistic nature, never lets anything get him down. *''Check out egg - He's never alone ''- Eggman having Metal Sonic and his other Badniks on his side. References *Sonic - You Can Do Anything - Sonic News Network, the Sonic Wiki Category:Songs